


Family Feelings

by ASingingPenguin



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 15:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASingingPenguin/pseuds/ASingingPenguin
Summary: Yang has always been the one to comfort everyone else and shoulder their burdens. Maybe, from time to time, she can share her burdens too.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Family Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> When and were does this happen? Sometimes after Risk and I sure didn't think about where. I just wanted to write something small and quick so Yang could get a moment of someone being there for her for once. It's also been a bit since I've written anything so sorry for the rust.

Overwhelmed doesn’t even begin to describe how Yang felt right now. Between the snow balling events from both Salem and Ironwood and the lack of sleep everyone was just shy of snapping. About the only thing they had was that they were together. But she couldn’t get what Ruby told her out of her head. She couldn’t help but think about Summer, Raven, and what could possibly happen with Ruby should the worst come to pass. She didn’t know if it was her racing thoughts, her pacing, or just her partner’s natural talent at stealth but she didn’t notice Blake had even come into the room until she felt her grab her left hand. 

“Hey, I called out to you but you didn’t respond. Are you okay?”

“You know, you could have told me about his eyes!” The words came out more harshly than she meant them too, but only realized their weight when Blake let go of her hand, ears dropping, and moving to grab her elbow as she often did when she was insecure, but in the moment she couldn't bring herself to care. She could only think of the horror on Ruby's face seeing her own eyes reflected back at her through a twisted face of a person. 

“It would be a lie to say I didn’t notice… we were all just so shocked. And if Salem could do that…” Blake trailed off realizing that Yang seemed far away and stiff. “Yang?” Before Blake noticed what was happening Yang fell to her knees shaking. 

Blake rushed down to Yang and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, and to her surprise Yang shifted to cling back to her burying her face into Blake’s neck. She could now feel the tears, and assumed Yang was doing her best not to. Blake moved a hand to Yang’s head to try and comfort her. “It’s okay, Yang. We’re protecting each other, remember? Just let it all out and I’ll still be here.”

At that Yang let out a pathetic attempt at a laugh which only ended in her actively sobbing. She couldn’t hold back anymore and no amount of jokes was going to fix this. Too many years of holding things back and too many years of needing to be the strong one every needed her to be. Too many things going so wrong in such a short amount of time right now. She could faintly make out Blake’s calm and steady voice saying “It’s going to be okay, I’ve got you. I got you.” while continuing to hold her throughout. 

In time, the tears faded, but Blake still held her close. Yang couldn’t help but nuzzle further into Blake’s neck, refreshing in their closeness and the comfort of the other woman’s arms the action causing Blake to give a light laugh and hold her tighter. “You don’t have to move, but are you feeling better?”

Yang sniffed a bit and moved away so she could look at Blake. “Calmer at least. Here,” She started removing her bandanna around her neck to dry off Blake’s neck. “And before you say I don’t need to; I know how uncomfortable a tear soaked neck can be from Ruby.” 

“Fine,” Blake said rolling her eyes with a smile as she allowed Yang to finish drying her neck. “But, I’m not done.” And she easily moved Yang back against her shifting her position so Yang was between her legs holding her from the side. “I would like to keep holding you, if you don’t mind?” 

Yang’s blush should have been enough to give her away if the burning she felt on the tips of her ears was any indication, but she found it sweet Blake asked anyway. Instead of answering she just got comfortable sinking into the embrace, resting her head near Blake’s shoulder with a content hum.

“We don’t have to talk, but it did seem like you had some things you needed to get out.”

Yang stiffened ready to dismiss or at least deflect the comment, but she decided against it. What was the point of all of this if she couldn’t even open up again to Blake after all they have been though? “I’m sorry for sounding like I was blaming you. I know none of this is your fault it’s just some stuff I’ve never really talked about and just… just some of bring afraid.”

“I’d like you to tell me about it, but you don’t have to.” Blake started giving Yang another squeeze then nudging Yang’s head with her shoulder lightly to get her to look up. “I don’t know if you know this or not, but I am all ears.” She stated simply wiggling her cat ears for emphasis. 

Yang relaxed again and laughed. “Have I ever told you how much I appreciate your sense of humor?”

“You have now, but you’re deflecting.” Blake said as a matter of fact.

“You’re not wrong.” Yang replied with a defeated sigh after getting called out for deflecting now twice in such a short amount of time. “This,” She started gesturing at their current position, “is new. Good by the way! Just new...and I think I do want to vent.” 

Blake gave her a squeeze. “I’m glad. Take your time. I’m comfortable and not going anywhere.” 

“Okay…” Yang replied taking a moment to herself to gather her thoughts and get comfortable again. Part of her still had the lingering feeling that Blake would think less of her for opening up, but that part seemed so small when she looked up to Blake’s amber eyes and was met with nothing but patience, understanding, and something Yang was still to scared to really label right now. “Just be aware it’s… a lot.”

“When Summer was gone and I found out about Raven I had hope again. I thought if I could just find her dad wouldn’t be so sad and I could have a mom again and you know how that worked out for me the first time. Dad never really told me about Raven until I left to find Ruby after the Fall. He said she was troubled but fought for what she believed in. I think part of me still had that childish idea because my mom Summer loved and cared about me surly my mom Raven would too, right? I was wrong.”

She had to pause to wipe away the tears she felt welling up in her eyes again and to gather herself again. This time it easier wrapped up in Blake’s arms and the steady beating of her heart. It was grounding in more ways than she’d be willing to admit right now. “The Raven I met,” she continued, “was nothing like the Raven my dad told me about. At the end of the day she picked herself over me… loved herself over me, and I feel so stupid for having hoped for more.” She added defeated.

“You are many things Yang,” Blake said quietly moving an arm so she could cup Yang’s cheek and have the other woman look at her, “And stupid is not one of them.”

“Maybe… I just hate that I built up this idea of who my mom could be to have it all come crashing down. Now to find out Summer could have been turned into some horrible Grimm experiment? It’s like losing both my moms all over again and it’s too much. It’s just too damn much.” She was crying again but she didn’t move from Blake. She was just too tired to even try to hide her feelings anymore.

“Ruby didn’t talk about it but I know she’s worried about what that means for her too. I’m so scared for her. And what if Salem gets her? Blake… I-I don’t know what I would do.” She shut her eyes and bit back a sob as Blake pulled her tight against her chest. 

“I know you don’t believe it right now but it will be okay.” Yang shifted like she was going to argue but Blake cut her off. “It will be okay because Ruby is smarter than even she gives herself credit for. It will be okay because Ruby’s not going into this blind. It will be okay because Ruby has Weiss, me, and you. So long as we are still a team we won’t let anything happen to her.” 

Yang couldn’t really argue with that, not with how confident Blake sounded. “It just doesn’t feel like enough.” 

“Maybe so,” Blake had to agree. “But we’re also more than a team, we’re a family. Ruby has a sister in me and Weiss as well. Maybe it’s a bit of Ruby’s optimism getting to me but so long as we’re together I don’t think anything can keep us down too long.”

“Heh, you do sound like her.” Yang said with a small smile. 

“And you’re not stupid, Yang. Please don’t ever think that. No one could blame you for wanting your own mother to be there and to love you. That’s such a basic desire for a child to have, and your family’s failure to be there for you is not a reflection of you. You’re one of the smartest, strongest, and bravest people I have ever known and it’s in spite of your pain not because of it. You love so much and so deeply for everyone around you... even when they leave you... I admire that so much about you, and I’m thankful you’ve let me see this side of you and you’ve allowed yourself this moment to have someone be there for you.” 

It was a rare thing for Yang to be totally speechless, but she couldn’t even think of anything to say. All she could do was try and hide her face. She hated the though of Blake looking at her with nothing but...love? More so when she felt like she was at such a low point. At least with how puffy and red it was there was no way Blake could tell it was a blush right now. “Have I mentioned you’re great?” 

Blake gave her little laugh. “Once or twice, and I think you’re great too, Yang.” 

“I know we can’t stay like this forever, but can we for a little bit longer?” Yang asked but her voice felt really small. Maybe one day asking for affection wouldn’t feel like such a struggle. 

“Of course, anytime.”


End file.
